nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New World War/@comment-38782524-20191017214753/@comment-180.253.86.66-20191206125406
Battleships would be presumed as the bigger threat, the usage of Advanced Fire Control System would allow the Japanese Battleship to engage in longer range combat, the usage of Railguns would be far better with bigger guns, it would also provide enough firepower to destroy forts and engaging against other ships. And since when can Missiles be able to penetrate Battleship armor when they are expected to destroy lightly armored aluminium based ships? Aren't they given the high explosive treatment since so many nations had said, 'y'know what? This armor is too expensive. Aircrafts can destroy BBs, so let's just swap to lightly armored ships.' That would also go to. 'And let's just have the missiles be used for mostly less armored ships,'. There are quora answers that it would need more than just one missile to penetrate the bow of an Iowa-Class Battleship, this is from the 1940s, and imagine how much armor can be packed with enough material. And Manpower wise? No wars can be fought without casualties. It's hypocrisy to say a war of the future will not have casualties, since any war, big or small will have casualties, misfires and friendly fire. And I thought computers would be enough to get guns to work, Autoloaders. Automatic Fire Control System. Radar. Sattelite transmissions(Albeit limited). Anti-Artillery Firing System. And guess what? Battleships have more space for missiles if you wish to basically waste many missiles on less worth ships, since A. Despite Yamato being sunk by aircrafts. How many did it need? And that was without a proper AA crew and lacking escort ships. It tanked so much that it would've sunk more than one Battleship. Missiles wouldn't cut it. Of course there are Anti-Ship Missiles, but the armor that a Yamato-class would pack enough thickness to tank it and not sink, since many ASMs are used for Lightly-armored ships. Pretty weak argument when many Battleships would have multiple times amount of armor thickness compared to the latest destroyers. Battleships would be able to tank shots that Destroyers can't when they run out of missiles or are in the process of restocking, it would be marked far more important than some Destroyers and the Aircraft Carriers(if Japan has one), since they could pack enough firepower to destroy a fleet. So, pros of the Battleship is that the firepower can be used to bombard beaches when Aircrafts can't contest Air Superiority. It's modernized and numerous AA Guns would be able to cover itself and its escorts wish the escorts' AA Guns are not responsive. It would be able to bait enemy fire to itself. Can also pack more missiles if Japan wishes so. Armor is thick enough to take on enemy fire instead of allied Destroyers or other ships. Would also be able to be revolutionized, so manpower can be reserved by switching them with computers and modern equipment, engineers would be needed to manage, but that'd be like switching around five crew member to just one engineer.